Reflections
by lenkid
Summary: The connections that Max and Logan share grow deeper as they spend an intimate night together.


A/N- Ok, I just finished two angst pieces, so I thought I'd do a quickie romance. Hope you like it! :)

Aimee- thanks for helping me out with this. You know I appreciate it.

I don't know how he can manipulate me like this. The first time he did this to me was in front of that mirror, and it was meant to find out information about me. This time, it's on his couch, and it is meant to entice me. All I can say is, it worked both times. The first time he found out who I was, and where I was from. This time, he's finding out what excites me the most, and what part of my body shudders the most under his touch.

Tonight started out almost exactly the same as every other night. Logan paged me during the day to invite me over for dinner. I, of course, said I'd be over. Around eight. Like always. The only difference was, this time, for some reason, I felt different about how the night would play out. Usually, I'd go over, we'd eat, and then relax by playing a couple games of chess and talking over a few glasses of wine. Then, when the sun would begin to threaten to rise, I would ride off on my baby, and catch a few hours of sleep in my crib before I would start another day. Only this time, I felt as though that wouldn't happen. I think Original Cindy could sense what I was feeling, because after I got off the phone with Logan, she offered to help me pick something to wear. We both blew work off a few hours early, so that we would have plenty of time to get me ready. That was the other thing different about today. Normally, there would be no way in hell I would admit there was something going on between me and Logan, but here I was getting help from Cindy on what to wear. Right there, I knew tonight would be different. After stepping out of the shower, I walked to my bedroom to see what Cindy had left me to wear. After about an hour of arguing on what I should wear, Cindy finally sent me to shower, while she picked out an outfit. She said that there was no way she was going to hang around me for the rest of the night if I was going to be like that. This turned out to be a good thing, because I was running around the apartment like a headless chicken, which is something I don't do. I went to pick up the outfit, and looked at it closely. It was a barely there dress. It was bright red, and when I held it up against my body, it covered from mid chest, to mid thigh. Definitely something I would never wear. But, this night seemed to be different, so I thought, what the hell. I let the towel I was wearing fall to the floor, and began to pull on the dress. As I did, I noticed that it had no sides. Instead, there was a black string on each side, that was thread through, criss-cross style, like laces are on your shoes, holding the front of the dress to the back of the dress. It did not leave anything to the imagination. All I could think of at that point however, was how I was going to pull off riding my motorcycle in it. Shrugging, I pulled the dress over my head, and began to tie the strings up. I rooted through my closet, and pulled out a pair of black sandals, that would match my black nail polish that I had put on as soon as Cindy and I had gotten back from work. I walked across the room to my leather jacket, and paused in front of the bathroom mirror, taking a look at myself. I figured that if something didn't happen tonight between Logan and I, nothing ever would. I walked to my bike, and pushed it out of the apartment. Riding through the streets, I got more than a fair share of double takes, but it didn't bother me, because I knew I looked good, and besides, I had other matters on my mind. Namely, Logan. I made it to Logan's, and parked my bike out front. I took the elevator to his floor, and rang the doorbell, deciding that it would be best if I didn't pick his lock tonight. When he came to the door, he took my breath away, but I kept my straight face, and didn't let my emotions show. I saw his eyes look me up and down, and I had to smile. Dinner went as normal, except for the furtive glances we shared, but after dinner is when everything changed. We moved to the living room like we normally do to play chess, but instead of sitting across from each other, we sat next to each other. We both seemed to know that the evening would drastically change from here. He moved in close to me, and I could feel his strong hands begin to play across my body, and I'm thrown back to the time if front of the mirror, all those months ago. I don't know how he can manipulate me like this.

*******************************

I don't know how she gets me to do this. The first time I did this was in front of my mirror, and it was meant to get information about her. This time, it's on my couch, and it's meant to entice her. All I can say is, it worked both times. The first time I found out who she was, and where she was from. This time, I'm finding out what excites her the most, and what part of her body shudders the most under my touch.

Tonight started out almost exactly the same as every other night. I paged Max during the day to invite her over for dinner. To my great relief, she said she'd come. Around eight. Like always. The only difference was, this time, for some reason, I felt different about how the night would play out. Usually, I would spend the better part of the day making some kind of heavenly meal that I could serve, Max would come over, we'd eat, and then relax by playing a couple games of chess and talking over a few glasses of wine. Then, when the sun would begin to threaten to rise, Max would ride off on her baby, and I would catch a few hours of sleep before I would start another day. Only this time, I felt as though that wouldn't happen. I think Bling could sense what I was feeling, because after I got off the phone with Max, he offered to help me get ready for tonight. I worked most of the afternoon on getting the dinner prepared, and Bling helped me with odd things around the apartment. That was the other thing different about today. Normally, there would be no way in hell I would admit there was something going on between Max and I, especially to Bling, but here I was getting advice from him on what I should wear. Right there, I knew tonight would be different. After stepping out of the shower, I walked to my closet to see what Bling had left me to wear. After about an hour of arguing what I should wear, Bling finally sent me to shower, while he picked out an outfit that he guaranteed me Max would like. He said that there was no way he was going to hang around me for the rest of the night if I was going to be this difficult. This turned out to be a good thing, because I was running around the apartment without knowing what to do, which is something I don't do. I went to pick up the outfit, and looked it over. It seemed simple enough. It was a tight black turtleneck sweater, and a dark pair of slacks. Definitely something I normally wouldn't wear when I was expecting Max to come over. But, this night seemed to be different, so I thought, what the hell. I trudged back into the bathroom, and got changed. I paused in front of the mirror, taking a look at myself. I figured that if something didn't happen tonight between Max and I, nothing ever would. I walked out to the kitchen, and barely heard the answering machine pick up. I only half-listened to the message that was playing out. I could review it tomorrow morning. Besides, I had other matters on my mind. Namely, Max. I was just putting the plates on the table as I heard Max's bike roar up out front. When the doorbell rang, I knew it was her. When I opened the door and saw Max standing there, she took my breath away. I couldn't help myself, and quickly looked her up and down, and when I made it back to her face, I noticed a small smile beginning to form. Dinner went as normal, except for the furtive glances we shared, but after dinner is when everything changed. We moved to the living room like we normally do to play chess, but instead of sitting across from each other, we sat next to each other. We both seemed to know that the evening would drastically change from here. I moved in close to her, and I could feel my hands begin to play across her soft body, and I'm thrown back to the time if front of the mirror, all those months ago. I don't know how she gets me to do this.

**************************

There isn't a guy in the world that I would let touch me as I'm letting Logan do now. As he leans back on the couch, I follow him, never wanting our mouths to part. I'm laying on top of him, and enjoying the sensations that are rocketing through my body. I can feel his fingers running up my sides, dragging across the strings holding my dress together. My entire body is tingling, and it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach. My hands are holding the sides of his face as we kiss, but I want to feel his skin under my fingers, like he is able to do. I lift up slightly, and run both of my hands under his sweater, up his body, until they rest near his chest. I can feel his heart start to beat faster. As soon as my hands begin to move idly under his sweater, I can feel his hands grab my hips, and pull me close to him. I pull my hands out from under his sweater so I can once again touch his scruffy beard. As they are moving up his body however, they begin to act of their own accord, and grab the hem of his sweater, and pull up. He takes his hands off of my body, and raises them above his head to aid me in my attempt to rid him of his clothes. As soon as his sweater is off, I give him a wicked grin, which he full-heartedly returns. I begin to lick up his body, and as I do, I can feel his hips thrust towards me, and I can feel him loosening the strings on my dress. Since I'm hovering over him, as the dress loosens, it begins to sag, and I know that he is getting a view he'll never forget, but I don't care, because it's Logan. I make it up to his neck, and begin to lick the hollow of his throat. I can feel his hands slip inside my dress, and there isn't a guy in the world that I would let touch me, as I'm letting Logan do now.

***********************

There isn't a woman in the world that I would touch like I'm touching Max right now. As I lean back on the couch, she follows me, obviously never wanting our mouths to part. She's laying on top of me, and I am thoroughly enjoying the sensations that are rocketing through my body. I run my fingers up her sides, dragging them across the very thin strings that are holding her dress together. My entire body is tingling, and it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach. Her hands are holding the sides of my face as we kiss. She suddenly lifts her body up slightly, and runs both of her hands under my sweater, up my body, until they rest near my chest. I can feel my heart start to beat faster. As soon as her hands begin to move idly under my sweater, I grab her hips, and pull her close to me. She pulls her hands out from under my sweater so she can once again touch my face. As they are moving up my body however, they grab the hem of my sweater, and begin to pull it up. I take my hands off of her body, and raise them above my head to help her rid me of my clothes. As soon as my sweater is off, she shoots me a wicked grin, which I full-heartedly return. To my utter amazement, she begins to lick up my body, and as she does, I begin to loosen the strings on her dress. Since she's hovering over me, as the dress loosens, it begins to sag, and I get a view I'll never forget, because not only is it a beautiful woman, it's Max. She makes it up to my neck, and begins to lick the hollow of my throat. I slip my hands inside her dress, fully believing that there isn't a woman in the world that I'd touch like I'm touching Max right now.

***************************

I woke up the next morning sated and warm. I can feel the coolness of Logan's bed sheets covering my naked body, but I can also feel the warmth of Logan covering my back, and his arm possessively draping over my waist, with his hand resting on my stomach. I snuggle closer to his body, and can feel him tighten his grip on me. I smile to the morning sun, and thank god for making me break into his apartment all those months ago. If I hadn't, I would never feel this kind of emotion. I realize that I am more than likely late for work, but I don't care. I don't want to ever leave where I am right now. So, I won't move, because I'm sated and warm.

**********************

I woke up the next morning sated and warm. I can feel the coolness of my bed sheets covering my naked body, but I can also feel the warmth of Max's body covering my front. Her skin is so soft under my arm, which is draped possessively over her body, allowing my hand to rest on the flat of her tummy. When I feel her snuggle closer to me, I tighten my grasp on her, never wanting to let her go. As I breathe in the intoxicating smell of her hair, I thank god for letting her break into my apartment all those months ago. If she hadn't, I would never have felt what I'm feeling right now. I realize that she is probably late for work, but she doesn't seem to mind, so I'm not going to bring it up, because I don't want to move from where I am right now. So, I won't move, because I'm sated and warm.

************************


End file.
